Piglet's Big Movie VHS 2003
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Opening Previews *L'Oreal *Huggies *The Lion King: Special Edition Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews (cont.) *Brother Bear Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *Stitch: the Movie *Sleeping Beauty: Special Edition *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Join Us After the Program for a Special Message from Disney * Feature Presentation Opening Logo and Title Card WALT DiSNEY PICTURES WALT DiSNEY PICTURES PRESENTS Piglet's BIG MOVIE Chapters * The Big Plan * "If I Wasn't So Small" * Missing Piglet * Meeting Kanga and Roo * Piglet Takes a Bath * The Expedition to Find the North Pole * Roo Goes Swimming * The House at Pooh Corner * Remembering Piglet * Finding Piglet * Piglet Saves Pooh Ending Credits and Logo DIRECTED BY Francis Glebas PRODUCED BY Michelle Pappalardo-Robinson UNIT DIRECTOR Masaki Sugiyama SCREENPLAY BY Brian Hohlfeld ADAPTED FROM AND INSPIRED BY THE WORKS OF A.A. Milne SONGS BY Carly Simon ORIGINAL SCORE COMPOSED AND CONDUCTED BY Carl Johnson WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF John Fiedler AS PIGLET Jim Cummings AS WINNIE THE POOH AND TIGGER Andre Stojka AS OWL Kath Soucie AS KANGA Nikita Hopkins AS ROO Peter Cullen AS EEYORE Ken Sansom AS RABBIT Tom Wheatley AS CHRISTOPHER ROBIN VOICE CASTING AND DIALOGUE DIRECTOR Jamie Thomason ART DIRECTOR Fred Warter SUPERVISING FILM EDITOR Ivan Bilancio TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Charlie Luce, Darren Clark ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS Ferrell Barron, Yukari Kiso animation director Takeshi Atomura storyboard Andrew Austin, Keith Baxter, Ben Gluck, Susan Nichols, Robert Sledge additional storyboarding by Carin-Anne Greco, Douglas Murphy, Dave Prince, Debra Pugh, Carolyn Gair, Kenny Thompkins additional screenplay material by Ted Henning DESIGN AND VISUAL DEVELOPMENT character design Robert Sledge Greg T. Guler additional character design Kenny Thompkins character design clean-up Willy Harber Kimie Calvert lead key character design James Schlenker key location design Arlan Jewell Wallace Williamson Colette Van Mierlo prop design Marty Warner key background stylists Fred Warter Paro Hozumi key color stylist David A. Rodriguez LAYOUT layout director Kazuyoshi Takeuchi layout animators Shinichi Suzuki Shigeru Yamamoto CHARACTER ANIMATION lead animators Hiroshi Kawamata Kiyomi Miyakawa Jyunpei Tatenaka Kenichi Tsuchiya Hisashi Wada Yuji Watanabe assistant directors Fumio Maezono Yumiko Suzuki key animators Chie Arai, Rie Arai, Yoshiharu Ashino, Genta Chiba, Nozomi Fuiji, Atsuhiko Hara, Takahiro Ikezoe, Isamitsu Kashima, Hideaki Kurakawa, Don MacKinnon, Masayo Matsumoto, Kazuhiro Murase, Hiroko Minowa, Yufuki Morimoto, Tomokatsu Nagasaku, Hirofumi Nakata, Takayo Nishimura, Sachio Nishiyama, Emi Noguchi, Masaru Ohshiro, Scott Petersen, Masatomo Saito, Kazuko Shibata, Takeo Shuto, Emil Simeonov, Kouichi Suenaga, Kaori Takeuchi, Yasuyo Torii, Yoshihiro Tsuji, Kouji Ukai, Sachiko Wakabayashi, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn, Alexander Williams, Theresa Wiseman EFFECTS ANIMATION supervising effects animation director Madoka Yasuet effects clean-up artist Masahisa Koyata CGI ANIMATION cgi effects artists Kiyoteru Ogawa, Hiroyuki Hatada, Gina Di Bari, Hock-Lian Law, Eric Rosenthal cgi effects assistants Tetsuya Hasebe, Mayumi Hiramatsu BACKGROUNDS Studio Fuga background supervisor Hiroshi Ohno background artists Kaori Anmi, Yuri Hamaya, Emi Kitahara, Chie Ohkubo, Kumiko Ohno, Yasuyuki Yuzawa background line artists Sagako Itakura, Toshiharu Mizutani, Kazuo Nagai INBETWEEN ANIMATION inbetween artists Mio Aihata, Ayako Fuji, Miho Fujita, Tsuyoshi Fukuyama, Shouko Hagiwara, Chiharu Haraguchi, Kyoko Haseyama, Kazuyo Higashi, Chiemi Hironaka, Shunsuke Hirota, Kiyoteru Hosoda, Makoto Iino, Kazuko Ike, Hikari Ishiguro, Tsutomu Kaneko, Chiharu Katawaki, Yasuyuki Kitazawa, Fumie Konno, Madoka Koutou, Ai Kuwabara, Tetsuya Maehana, Gastone Marzio, Izumi Masui, Hiroaki Mieda, Shizuko Minami, Mami Morikawa, Hideo Nakamura, Masami Nakanishi, Youhei Nakano, Mai Nakazato, Tsuyoshi Nihei, Daisuke Niinuma, Maki Nishi, Masatsugu Nishida, Yumiko Ohasa, Setsuko Ohashi, Hiromi Ohta, Kumiko Ohta, Maiko Okada, Shinobu Saeki, Eri Sahara, Hiromi Sasaki, Yuko Sasaki, Ritsuko Shiina, Fumihito Shiotsuka, Chiaki Suda, Yuji Sasaki, Harumi Takagi, Moyo Takahashi, Daisuke Takashima, Masaki Tamakoshi, Ritsuko Tanaka, Yusuke Tanaka, Hideaki Tanemura, Masahiko Taniguchi, Keiko Tanino, Miho Tomioka, Takao Tsuji, Takenori Uchida, Tugumi Ueno, Yukari Umebayashi, Kenichi Watanabe, Morihiko Yano inbetween checkers Takahiro Takashima, Etsuko Tamakoshi CLEAN-UP ANIMATION character leads Kazuho Ando, Reiko Mano, Kiwako Sakano clean-up artists Seigo Kitazawa, Masako Morimitsu, Jyunichi Mineta, Weihrauch Alexandra, Kaori Fujii, Akiko Fujimoto, Yoshitake Iwakami, Yukari Kaku, Mitsuko Kanaoka, Yukie Kaneko, Hiroki Kawazoe, Shizuka Kikuta, Terumichi Maguchi, Kiyoko Makita, Akiko Matsuo, Tomoko Miyata, Rie Nakagome, Kazumi Nakata, Sumie Nishido, Minori Noguchi, Yuko Ohara, Yukio Ohmori, Mayumi Ohmura, Kumiko Ohtani, Masako Sakano, Kyouko Sato, Tsutomu Shibutani, Keisuke Shimohira, Takahito Sugawara, Kaori Suzuki, Makiko Suzuki, Tsuyoshi Takahashi, Kumiko Tanihira, Maki Tano, Akiko Teshima, Jinko Tsuji, Hisako Yaji, Muneyuki Yamashita, Yukari Yamaura, Kazumi Yokoyama, Terumi Yoshida additional animation provided by Gullwing Co. Ltd. DIGITAL PRODUCTION digital producer Doug Little lead compositor Tohru Kobayashi assistant lead compositor Katsuya Kozutsumi compositors Ryoko Seino Youhei Seino Michael Tyau Yutaka Nishino color stylist Mami Sakamaki assistant color stylist Keiichi Funada lead painters Shiho Kosuga Misako Motoyanagi digital ink & paint Hitomi Suzue Natusmi Kasahara Aya Matsubyashi Satoko Muramatsu Takako Nakajyo bg scan & adjustments Yoko Ohyama Gaku Inoue Sawako Narumiya production managers, digital Yasunori Hayama Alaina Yohe digital systems manager Kotaro Beppu principal software engineer David Adler systems administrator Itaru Naruumi additional digital ink & paint provided by T2 Studio Yukiko Kakita Fumie Kawamata Shihomi Miyachi Kumi Nanjyo Michiko Saito Akiko Shimizu PRODUCTION production supervisor Sheila Kelly production coordinators Marilyn Munro Kristin Kakiuchi-Rawnsley production associates Dennis Adams Andres Alvarez Allison Roth production assistants Takaaki Matsudaira Makoto Neishi Kazutaka Nagasawa Satomi Takahashi Kohei Nagasawa Yoko Saito artwork coordinator Maki Kaneda slugging director Terry Lennon sheet timers Terry Lennon Mircea Mantta Joanna Romersa continuity checkers Barbara Donatelli Lynn Singer background key color correction Ernest Pava storyboard revisions Todd Kurosawa Kevin Pawlak Leonardo Pinero Jerry Verschoor storyboard clean-up Peter Paul Bautista Willy Harber senior production accountants Jim Cotton Christopher Gandara casting manager David H. Wright III talent coordinators Steven Neibert Dan Soulsby translators Tokiko Kawai Kikuyo Takahashi Kiyoko Takemura Shinya Mitsuta EDITORIAL AND POST PRODUCTION assistant film editor Christine Lojko Haslett additional storyreel editors Nancy Frazen Tony Mizgalski Ellen Orson additional production editor Takahiko Narita additional assistant editors Barbara Gerety Karen Hathaway Brian Master Susan Odjakjian post production supervisor Craig Sawczuk post production coordinator Ken Poteat track reading Skip Craig title design Brian King titles Buena Vista Imaging digital ink & paint software Toon Boom Technologies digital film services Walt Disney Feature Animation Camera Department color timing Chris De La Guardia negative cutting Mary Beth Smith produced & distributed on Eastman Film prints by Technicolor® SOUND supervising sound editor Donald J. Malouf supervising dialogue/adr editor Thomas G. Whiting sound effects editor Todd Toon dialogue editor G. W. Brown first assistant sound editor Mark A. Tracy foley artists Dan O'Connell John Cucci foley mixer James Ashwill foley recorded at One Step Up re-recording mixers Terry O'Bright, C.A.S. Keith Rogers, C.A.S. original dialogue recording Carlos Sotolongo assistant dialogue engineer David Guerrero adr mixers Doc Kane Carlos Sotolongo recordist Erik Flockoi adr recordist Jeanette Browning post production sound services Buena Vista Sound MUSIC "Winnie the Pooh" music and lyrics by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman performed by Carly Simon with Ben Taylor arranged by Carly Simon and Michael Kosarin conducted by Michael Kosarin vocal recording and mix by Frank Wolf "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" music and lyrics by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman "If I Wasn't So Small" (The Piglet Song) music and lyrics by Carly Simon performed by Carly Simon produced by Rob Mathes and Carly Simon arranged by Carly Simon additional vocal recording and mix by Frank Filipetti "Mother Intuition" music and lyrics by Carly Simon performed by Carly Simon produced by Rob Mathes and Carly Simon arranged by Carly Simon additional vocal recording and mix by Frank Filipetti "Sing Ho For The Life Of A Bear" (Exposition March) music and lyrics by Carly Simon adapted from "winnie the pooh" by A. A. Milne performed by Carly Simon with Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Ken Sansom as Rabbit Kath Soucie as Kanga and Christopher Robin Nikita Hopkins as Roo Peter Cullen as Eeyore John Fiedler as Piglet arranged and conducted by Carl Johnson "The More It Snows" (Tiddely-Pom) music by Carly Simon lyrics adapted from "the house at pooh corner" by A. A. Milne arranged and conducted by Carl Johnson performed by Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh John Fiedler as Piglet "With A Good Few Friends" music by Carly Simon lyrics by Carly Simon and Brian Hohlfeld performed by Carly Smith with Ben Taylor and Sally Taylor produced by Rob Mathes and Carly Simon arranged by Carly Simon additional voice recording and mix by Frank Filipetti "With A Good Few Friends" (Reprise) music by Carly Simon lyrics by Carly Simon and Brian Hohlfeld arranged and conducted by Carl Johnson performed by Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh John Fiedler as Piglet Kath Soucie as Christopher Robin Peter Cullen as Eeyore "The More I Look Inside" music and lyrics by Carly Simon performed by Carly Simon produced by Rob Mathes and Carly Simon additional voice recording and mix by Frank Filipetti medley arranged by Doug Besterman and Michael Skloff "Comforting to Know" music and lyrics by Carly Simon performed by Carly Simon with Ben Taylor guest vocal performance by Renee Fleming produced by Rob Mathes and Carly Simon orchestral arrangement by Rob Mathes additional voice recording and mix by Frank Filipetti Renee Fleming appears courtesy of Decca Records/Universal Music Group supervising music editor Dominick Certo assistant music editors Tommy Holmes Christine Cholvin score orchestration by Cameron Patrick J. Eric Schmidt Gary K. Thomas score recorded and mixed by John Richards song orchestration by Rob Mathes Carl Johnson Cameron Patrick Danny Troob additional song production by Jimmy Parr songs recorded and mixed at Sony Studios (NY) Right Track Studios (NY) Parr Audio (MV) Eastwood Scoring Stage at Warner Bros. Todd AO Studios music contractors Reggie Wilson (LA) Jill Dell'Abate (NY) score recorded at Eastwood Scoring Stage at Warner Bros. Todd AO Studios score mixed at O'Henry Studios music preparation by Booker White (LA) T. D. Ellis (CT) "With A Good Few Friends" (End Title Sequence) directed by Cath Berclaz director of photography Don Davis edited by Declan Whitebloom produced by Glen Lajeski DOLBY / DDDS / dts MPAA / IATSE soundtrack available on WALT DiSNEY R E C O R D S Copyright ©2003 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. produced by DiSNEYToon Studios Burbank • Sydney • Tokyo distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution WALT DiSNEY PICTURES Closing Previews *Disneyland Resort Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:VHS Category:2003 Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Winnie the Pooh